Pyro Vipers
The Pyro Vipers are an ancient tribe of Serpentine who live in the Desert of Doom, led by Aspheera. They were once ruled over by Mambo the Fifth. They were imprisoned in an Ancient Pyramid, now the only remnant left of their culture. When the Ninja explored the pyramid and unwittingly released Aspheera, the pyramid's destruction freed the rest of the Pyro Vipers. They regained the power of fire from the lava which released them from their sarcophagi. Their goals are to conquer Ninjago and exact revenge upon the boy who imprisoned them long ago. They serve as the villainous faction of the first part of Season 11, The Fire Chapter. History Past The Pyro Vipers were originally a tribe of Serpentine that built pyramid's and were ruled by King Mambo the Fifth. They had a truce saying that humans could not enter the valley that would become the ''Desert of Doom. ''One day Wu and Garmadon entered the valley and were captured by Pyro Vipers. But then they were released by a serpintine witch in service of the king who befriended Wu. Aspheera the serpintine witch was taught spinjitzu by Wu. Afterwards, Aspheera overthrew Mambo the Fifth and met her servant Char. However, Wu used the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. To stop her and put Mambo back into power who sentenced aspheera to magical entombment. Eventually the Pyro Vipers would die off and the Ancient Pyramid would be the last remnant of their culture. The Pyro Vipers and Aspheera had tried to conquer Ninjago and gain th Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Aspheera befriended Wu and Garmadon, but was betrayed and entombed in the Ancient Pyramid. Wasted True Potential Zane saw them marching in his dream. The Belly of the Beast Zane saw Aspheera in the Samurai X Cave 2.0 in another one of his dreams. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The ninja entered the pyramid and released the Aspheera who caused the pyramid and the Fire Fangs. The News Never Sleeps The Fire Fangs go on a rampage through Ninjago City. Ninja vs Lava The ninja come across three sarcophagi of two Pyro Whippers and a Pyro Destroyer. Lava enters the room which empowers them and releases them. Snaketastrophy The news is under attack by fire fangs and Aspheera talks on the news and sees an advertisment for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu at the Museum. Known Members *Mambo the Fifth (Former Leader) *Aspheera (Leader) *Char *Pyro Destroyers *Pyro Slayers *Pyro Whippers *Fire Fangs Trivia *The Greek root "Pyro" means "Fire." *They are the third Serpentine group to be a villainous faction, the first being the Serpentine themselves in Rise of the Snakes and Legacy of the Green Ninja and the Vermillion in The Hands of Time. *The only way to recover their powers is with something related to fire. *The Pyro Vipers and the Vermillion are the only Serpentine tribes the weren't involved in the Serpentine War. Gallery Pyro Vipers.png Char vs cole.png Char's Tail.png 70674 Fire Fang 2.png Pyro whipper.png Summer 2019 Pyro Destroyer Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Pyro Slayer Minifigure 2.png Fire powers and the Pyro Slayer.png Pyro snakes-0.png Pyro snakes army.png Fire Fangs.png Head.png Aspheera-0.png Aspheera .png asapheera.png Fire Fang.png More pyro snakes.png vs zane.png Tablet.png Fire Fang vs nelson.png Pyro destroyer.png F3938A18-B98A-4532-954C-0CEB80052873.jpeg 20190703 112822 rmscr.jpg Aspheera vs Nya.jpg 20190704_162415_rmscr.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.47.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.48.38 PM.png Pyro Snake army.png Thrownroom with Aspheera.png King Mambo the Fifth.png Thrownroom.png Pyramid Valley.png Pyro Vipers original form.png de:Pyro-Schlangen Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:Villains Category:Pyro Vipers Category:Serpentine Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Serpentine Tribes